


Isolation and Solitude

by HarbingersSeclude



Category: Zero Escape (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Basically just wanted to write out my thoughts on how things may have went on the Rhizome, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Pre-Zero Escape: Virtue's Last Reward, Spoilers, Zero Escape: Virtue's Last Reward Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29993493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarbingersSeclude/pseuds/HarbingersSeclude
Summary: Tears and pain are necessary sacrifices when six billion lives are at stake, are they not?





	Isolation and Solitude

Silence filled the empty void of the Rhizome halls. Nothing but the sound of heavy footsteps reverberated in the wordless chasm. A weary Sigma Klim had pried himself from his lab bench in an effort to clear his aching head, leading him to tread the halls of the moon base. Several long hours of working tirelessly had wreaked havoc on his aging body, as he occasionally found himself reaching for the cold, sterile walls of the facility for balance. His wrinkles tugged at the corner of his eye as he struggled to keep it open. His calloused fingers scoured every edge and crevice of the metal walls until a harrowing noise stopped him in his tracks.

Sigma’s eye widened as much as he could muster, as the sound of a muffled sob drowned his ears. The sound was utterly paralyzing, as he watched his hands tremble under the weight of the burden he’d forgotten to bear: the innocent child he had manifested and subsequently abandoned. Sigma watched as he shakily retracted his hand from the wall. The sound of a child — his child wailing in agony, loneliness, and despair for what he could only surmise had been for several hours, violently tugged at what few heartstrings he had left. He took one anxious step backwards after another. Sheer terror washed over his face, before he aggressively bit his lip, tightly clenched his fists, and made his way back towards the laboratory with newfound haste.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully my brain will actually let me write a mini-series looking into what life was like pre-nonary game! Definitely wanna explore how strained everyone’s relationships were, and what possible conversations they may have had. I’m hoping to make these shorter fics so I’ll have the motivation to actually write them, and so they’re more easily readable. Plus I think it’d work best to have a snapshot view of most events that happen.
> 
> Thank you for reading if you did! ^^


End file.
